Who's Harry
by Zina Nevirone
Summary: If you love Harry Potter, you'll love this story! Harry is not famous, guess who's alive guess who's his friend, guess who he's dating, guess who Hermione's dating and guess who is being bullied by Harry and his gang! Mild swearing!
1. Chapter 1

Who's Harry

Chap 1

**a/n:Hey fans! This is my first Harry Potter fic! Hope ya like it! This whole story is for my best buddy sage of desire and my sis! Harry's thoughts are in italics!**

Harry woke up to what was not his room. _Where am I? _The room he was in was had red velvet curtains, the blanket and pillows were blue satin, the bedside table was mahogany and there were mahogany shelves with books everywhere. _I've been kid-napped! _There was a little bell on the table beside him. He stared at it. Then he got up out of the expensive bed and caught a glimpse of himself in the mahogany framed mirror. He had bulging muscles, his black hair was cropped short and he was wearing a red velvet robe. _I hate trick mirrors!_ He opened the massive door and stepped out onto a huge landing. It was carpeted in purple with doors dotted here and there. There were huge stairs going up and even bigger ones going down. He took the down stairs and followed them all the way down until he stepped onto a rough carpet. It was a golden colour with little silver patches. He turned to the right and wound his way down a long corridor. He stopped outside a room he could smell bacon coming from. He opened the door and gasped.

Standing smiling at him where his parents.

"Mum...Dad!"

"Good morning, Harry!" Lily replied.

"Nice to see you, Harry!" James called.

_O.K I'm dreaming, someone pinch me!_ Then he pinched himself.

"Owwww!"

"What is it honey?" Lily asked.

"I pinched myself" then Harry blushed. _This is so weird and embarrassing!_

"So mum, what are we doing today?"

"Have you forgotten already, you going back to Hogwarts! It's all you've been talking about since we got back from Australia two weeks ago!" exclaimed James.

"Oh, right!" _I've only just met them and I'm being carted away to Hogwarts!_

"Have you packed?" Lily asked fondly.

"Ummmm...!" _How the hell would I know!_

"Harry, go and pack!" James demanded.

"Let him have breakfast first, James!" cried Lily, "Harry, sit down and I'll get you your food."

Harry sat down at the long mahogany table and Lily set a plate of fried food down in front of him. Harry wolfed it down then went back to the room he woke up in. He looked all round the room, but there were no wardrobes or cupboards. He peered behind everything. _Shit! Nothing here! _Then he walked onto the huge landing and went into the next room.

In there were racks of expensive clothes. On one rack school robes like quidditch robes and dress robes, another casual clothes and another had loads of what looked like the sort of thing a rich person would wear to a dinner party. Right at the back of the titchy room was a fairly recognizable trunk. Harry dragged it to the school clothes rack and put them all in, then he put all his casual clothes, except a pair of jeans, a t-shirt with a flame on and a hip denim jacket to where that day. _Shit, no shoes!_

Harry pulled the trunk out of the room and into the next. In there was no shoes but rails and rails of bed robes and shorts. He packed a whole rail of them and trailed the rather heavy trunk to the next room. Finally Harry found all his shoes. Three shelves, stacked to the ceiling filled with quality shoes. _Whoa! These are all mine! _Harry peered more closely at the shoes and found that one shelf was trainers, another sports shoes and the last fancy black polished shoes. He took some of each and then took a pair of Nike trainers to put on with his outfit.

Then he dragged his trunk to the top of the stairs and took his outfit into his room and got changed. When he came out he went to try and find the bathroom. It was the fifth door up the landing, so he went in to do his teeth and hair. He stood in front of the mirror. _Another trick mirror! Wait why would a trick mirror be in the bathroom! I really do look like that! Freaky! _Harry stared at his reflection. No scar, black short cropped hair, green eyes and his arms were bulging with muscles. _I look almost cool! _He grabbed the toothbrush and started brushing his teeth. He didn't need to brush them much because they were already sparkling white and he just ran his fingers through his hair and he was done.

He ran out the room and lugged his heavy trunk down the stairs, then he dragged it to the door and went to find his parents. He found them sitting in a very fancy room, with red velvet sofas, blue satin scatter cushions, red velvet curtains and a plush blue carpet. Lily smiled at him and beckoned him to sit beside her. Harry strolled forward then collapsed down beside Lily. She wrapped her arms round Harry and kissed his head.

"You look handsome!" Lily said softly.

"What about me?" James asked sarcastically.

"You're handsome too!" Lily laughed.

James hugged Harry.

"You ready to?" James asked.

"Yes!" Harry replied, suddenly anxious to see his friends. _They must be different! _"How do we get there?"

"I apparate with you, same as always! Then your mother comes on her own with your trunk!" James exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah!" Harry mumbled.

"Grab onto your father, Harry!" Lily said softly.

Harry held onto James' arm and in a bang and a few seconds they were standing in platform 9 ¾. With another bang Lily was standing behind them.

Harry let go of James' arm and took his heavy trunk from Lily. He kissed his mother, then kissed his father.

"Bye, Mum! Bye, Dad!" Harry called as he headed towards the train.

It was only 10:10 am, so he took a free carriage and put his trunk up on the rack. Then he opened the window and stuck his head out. A skinny woman with red hair appeared on the platform with an overweight kid with a big bush of red hair, a petite girl with blonde hair and two large boys with black hair, one had G on it's jumper, the other with F. Then a petite girl with caramel curls appeared behind them. The two girls waved at Harry and ran towards him.

"Harry, Harry! Guess what I did over the summer?" the petite girl with caramel curls shouted, "I sang Since U Been Gone three times without stopping!"

"Big deal Hermione!" the petite girl with blonde hair.

"Yes, it is!" the girl Harry assumed was Hermione.

"Fine have it your way!" the blonde girl sighed.

"Ginny, what happened to you over the summer? You always put up a fight!" Hermione cried, obviously upset. _Oh, Shit! Look at Hermione and Ginny!_

"Now, you two, where's Ron?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Oh, Harry! Give him a break, he put on 6 pounds last week!" Hermione cried.

"Why?" Ginny asked, "He's just a pig!"

Harry looked, towards the entrance only to see a far too skinny boy with long blonde hair walked onto the platform. He was wearing ripped clothes and was pulling a rather tatty trunk behind him. Hermione started waving very enthusiastically at him.

"Draco, over here!" she shouted. _OMG! That's Draco Malfoy!_

The boy looked up and smiled and waved. And started dragging his trunk more easily over to them. Harry took his head out of he window and ran onto the platform. He headed for the big overweight kid.

The kid looked at him warily.

"What do you want?" the kid asked squeakily.

"To see how you are!" Harry replied.

The kid eyed him warily. Then he put his arms over his face. Malfoy came over to Harry.

"You haven't even gotten to school yet and you've started on him already! I like your style!" Malfoy said with laughter in his voice, then he stuck his middle finger up at the kid, "What are you looking at Weasly? You coming Harry?"

Harry nodded his head and followed Malfoy back to the carriage.

**A/n: Please REVIEW! Plus read my story Lovechain! So just to recap, Harry lives with his parents and has bulging muscles with cropped black hair. Ginny is a bimbo. Hermione is petite with caramel curls. Malfoy is Harry's friend and he's far too thin and has long blonde hair. Molly is thin. Fred and George are large with black hair and ron is obese with a big bush of red hair!**


	2. Chapter 2

Who's Harry

Chap 2

**A/n: Sorry I've taken so long to get this updated! I've been working on Lovechain! Which is finished! Now I'm gonna go on to 'Love Hurts (And I Can Prove It)'!**

Harry followed Malfoy onto the train. There waiting for Harry and Malfoy were to muscley boys.

"Crabbe, Goyle! Glad you could make it!" exclaimed Malfoy, then he saw Ron out of the corner of his eye, "Now to start the I hate Ron Weasly meeting!"

Ron ran down the train with his hands over his eyes.

"Draco, darling! Was that really ne...ces...sa..ry?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Yes, Hermione! I do!" Malfoy replied sharply.

"O.K! Where are Fred and George?" Ginny asked as if she couldn't care.

As if to answer her question, the two dark haired boys ran into the carriage.

"Mom's mad, Ginny!" panted George.

"She's mad with Draco!" panted Fred.

"She said you have to control your friends!" exclaimed George.

"And your boyfriend!"exclaimed Fred.

"I know!" Ginny yawned, "Now are we ready or what?"

"For what?" Harry asked stupidly.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, Ginny! Tell us!" Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Ginny, Ginny! Please tell us!" Hermione squealed as she sat down excitedly.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione, while Malfoy (I will not refer to Malfoy as Draco, only when it's someone speaking!) sat down next to Hermione and put his arm around her. Fred and George sat at the back of the compartment and stared at Hermione, as if not to believe how thick she is.

**A/n:Shortest Chap I've ever written! Soz writers block for this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Who's Harry?

Chap 3

**A/n: I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long long long time I go a huge writers block for this story so I went onto other things! I would like to thank "I have a name????" for reminding that I really needed to update!!!!!**

"You are an idiot, Hermione!" Ginny shook her head in disbelief.

"Are you gonna refresh our memories or not, Ginny?" Malfoy asked impatiently.

"Fine!" Ginny sighed, "We're going to let off a stink bomb in the teachers' carriage! They'll so freak!"

"Oh, yes! Now I remember! I'm to eh-um-mhmm, oh, yes to distract by asking questions about m...magic!" Hermione stuttered.

"Yes, Hermione, darling, that is what you must do!" Malfoy answered rolling his eyes secretly inside his head.

"Oh, goody, goody!" Hermione chirped like a mindless bimbo.

"Come on! Faze one!" Ginny ordered handing Harry an ugly stink bomb.

"That's your cue, Hermione!" Malfoy muttered.

"Oh joy!" Hermione squealed.

Hermione then when running off down the train and disappeared. Ginny made a hand gesture to Harry.

"Faze two!" she mouthed.

Xx

Harry wandered into the corridor and down after Hermione. He walked into a bit that had not be scribbled all over, so he assumed it must be the teachers' carriage. He saw a circle of teachers, or what he thought were teachers as they had smart robes on. He also assumed they were crowded round Hermione. He snuck into a nearby compartment. The suitcases fortunately had names on. 'Headmaster Albus Dumbledore' was one of them. Harry removed the pin and did an owl hoot.

Hermione ran down the corridor screaming, "Delilah, is that you? Delilah?"

The teachers' backs were luckily facing away towards him, so Harry ran out of the compartment, grabbed Hermione's arm and ran out the teachers' carriage.

Xx

"Our heroes have returned!" Ginny greeted sarcastically.

"Hello, to yourself!" Harry retorted.

"My Harry's back!" Ginny flirted.

"I guess I am!" Harry sighed.

Today he had already set off a stink bomb, he would do nothing of the sort back in his world, universe or whatever.

**A/n: Told ya writers block expect small chaps!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Who's Harry

Chap 4

**A/n: Again so soz that I haven't updated in a long long time!!!!! If you have a spare minute after reading this plz read 'Nineteen Years Later, The Missing Pupils'!!!!!**

**Here is a list of characters as required:**

**Harry, supposedly popular, Ginny's boyfriend making them no. 1 couple at Hogwarts, his parents are still alive, and is hated by all teachers, except Snape, black hair, green eyes, and bulky.**

**Ginny, popular, Harry's girlfriend, mother Molly, father unknown, also hated by all teacher's, except Snape, tall, blonde, blue eyes.**

**Ron, unpopular, bullied by Harry and his gang, mother Molly, father Arthur, knowable suck-up, loved by all teachers, except Snape, obese, red afro.**

**Malfoy, popular, Harry's best friend, Hermione's boyfriend, in Gryffindor, poor, tall, blonde, grey eyes.**

**Hermione, popular, dumb, Ginny's best friend, pure-blood, Malfoy's girlfriend, tall, thin, caramel curls, caramel eyes.**

**Fred, popular, Harry and Malfoy's henchman, mother Molly, father unknown, black hair, big, bulky, brown eyes.**

**George, popular, Harry and Malfoy's henchman, mother Molly, father unknown, black hair, big, bulky, brown eyes.**

**Goyle, popular, Harry and Malfoy's henchman, skinny, strawberry blonde, hazel eyes.**

**Crabbe, popular, Harry and Malfoy's henchman, skinny, mousy brown hair, green eyes.**

Xx

They arrived at Hogwarts and Ginny immediately grasped Harry's arm. Harry looked at her puzzled.

"We have an image to maintain." She whispered, "There were rumours this summer that you and I broke up. Fred, George, Vincent and Gregory heard them all."

"Yeah, but Vincent, got carried away and rearranged the girls' faces." Fred laughed.

"I only got a caution, I can deal with that." Crabbe shrugged.

"Yeah, thanks, but they spoke the truth." Ginny said uncomfortably, "I was planning on dumping Harry for Dean."

"What changed your mind?" Harry snapped suddenly.

"Oh Harry," Ginny's face turned sour, "We've been through this a thousand times and I'm not going through it again, not here."

"Why not? You afraid of what we'll think?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"No! We're about to get off and I don't need them, all knowing my business." Ginny pushed open the compartment door as she finished.

"Harry, just leave it and we'll talk later okay?" Ginny said through her fake smile.

"I know! I know!" Hermione squealed.

"Hermy, sh..." Malfoy pushed her out of the compartment and followed.

Xx

Harry sat in the middle of the Gryffindor table with his gang, Ron sat at the front.

"Look at ickle wickle Wonnikins!" Ginny giggled, "He's such a suck-up!"

"And he's your brother!" Malfoy sniggered.

"Half!" Fred and George chorused with Ginny.

"And I am ashamed of that half!" Ginny exclaimed in disgust.

There was silence for a few minutes as a boy of only eighteen stood up in front of everyone.

"Guess what guys?" he said excitedly, "This year I get to run this school without any supervision! No more big shots behind Albus Dumbledore!"

"That's Dumbledore?" Harry choked.

"I know he got old in the summer!" Malfoy laughed.

Xx

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room, it was way past midnight and Harry was supposed to meet her there three hours ago. Hermione jumped down the stairs.

"That's weird, there's one more step than there was last year." She turned to face Ginny.

"You counted the landing again didn't you?" Ginny sighed.

"Oh that's right!" Hermione exclaimed, "Hey where's Harry?"

"Who's Harry more like! That's not our Harry Potter! He's changed this summer, did you think it's coz of the me and Dean Thing?"

"I don't think it's coz of the you and Dean Thing! I think it's more of the fact that even though he knew it was going on, you and Dean continued!"

"That is the Dean Thing!"

"Oh!"

"Look I don't think he loves me anymore."

"You never loved him in the first place!"

"That's not the point, I need to maintain my popularity. Dean was almost more popular than him last year. To me Hermy image is everything."

"Yeah I know, Ginny, but maybe you shouldn't use Harry like this. If you carry on he may not find someone he actually loves."

"But Hermy, he loves ME, you know that."

"But-"

"No, buts. I don't care about him."

"I'll-I'll tell him!"

"And why would you do a silly thing like that? Not when I know where you keep all your baby photos. Everyone wont care that I used Harry Potter when they're laughing at your fat face and pudgy body."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"It wouldn't do to have the pretty little Granger girl exposed, then what would she have then, no brains, no friends. Image is everything Granger! Live with it! Anyway, us, we have to remain friends on the outside, or Granger will find herself socializing with rats like Ron."

"You are so mean!"

Hermione ran off crying.

"So you're using Harry?" Malfoy snarled.

"No! I'm using his quill!" Ginny lied.

"Liar!"

"I've got stuff on you too!"

"Like what, Ginny?"

"I know you've been after the Brown girl for months."

"What? That never happened!"

"That's not what the letter, signed by her says!"

"You black mailed her into it!"

"It's what I do best to maintain my image."

"'Maintain your image'. PAH! Your image is as stands, a filthy lying back-stabber. You are nothing to anyone, and as soon as I tell Harry, you'll be nothing to him too. You are not the most popular person in school, most popular girl, yes, but Harry's the most popular. He'll win the whole school back and YOU'LL be the one eating with your ugly fat brother!"

"I keep-"

"And I don't care that he's your half-brother. Apologise to Hermy, take back your black mail and me and Hermy are going to tell Harry."

"I refuse!"

"No, Ginny, you don't refuse! You will do as I say, because I actually care for my friends, you, you don't need any!"

xx

"Harry," Ginny twirled her hair round her finger, "You believe me and only me, right?"

"Um……." Harry began.

"Good, coz, I don't know how to tell you this, but um, Draco and Hermy were saying nasty things to me, but they said I've been doing nasty things to them."

"And have you? I mean you were pretty mean to me last year."

"Harry please don't dwell, it's not good, is it. What if Dean sees, he'll think you're ungrateful, like you don't want me."

"But what if I don't want you? Draco beat you to me. YOU ARE ONE FILTHY LYING BACK-STABBER!"

"You what?"

"I hate you! Just get out of everyone's life!"

"You cant-you can't dump me!"

"I believe I am. Ginny Weasley was just dumped, spread the word."

"One day I will get you and your friends back. Dumping me was the biggest mistake of your life."

"Mistake I think not!"

"Let me guess now you're going to shack up with the Lovegood girl, or Brown or even one of the Parvatti's and then as soon as you forget that's when I'll get you. And Fred and George too. I don't even care they're my half-brothers!"


	5. Chapter 5

Who's Harry?

Chap 5

**A/n: I can't believe I'm going to miss the Big Gig!!!!! It's all Mum's fault, she booked our flights to Majorca (Where btw I don't want to go, because we can barely afford it) on the same day the concerts on!!!! Goodbye McFly, goodbye Natasha Bedingfield, goodbye Calvin Harris and goodbye Sophie Ellis-Bextor!!!!!**

Xx

Harry's eyes swept over the dorm, it felt cold and deserted. He sat up, pulled back the moth eaten hangings and glanced out. The room returned to it's normal temperature as he realized Ginny wasn't there, just Malfoy and Dean in the beds next to him.

"Harry? What are you doing? She's not here, get a grip!" Malfoy mumbled sleepily.

"I can't," Harry whispered, "She's going to get me, I have to be prepared.

"Go to sleep!" Malfoy yawned.

Harry shook his head violently, but did as he was told.

"Harry?" came the deep voice of Dean, "I'm sorry I let her cheat with me."

"That's okay Dean, it would have come sooner or later. There'll always be some muppet out there who falls for a girl like her. Look at us!" Harry stared at the black canopy.

"Thanks." Dean sighed.

Xx

A few hours later at breakfast Harry sat with Fred, George, Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy. He kept glancing over at Ginny who was sitting on her own. Not even Ron would sit with her.

"Harry, forget her." Malfoy whispered.

"How can I? She's going to kill me or something if I turn my back slightly." Harry exaggerated a little.

"She won't kill you, she'll just maim you. Any way, have you seen Hermy today? Poor girl has to share a dorm with the slut and I think something's happened." Malfoy gulped down his porridge.

"No I haven't seen her since yesterday." Harry answered although he was in a daze.

"Oh, Draco, Hermy is in the common room. She refuses to come out until Ginny's dead or gone or something." a tall girl who Harry now knew to be Lavender Brown grinned.

"Thanks, Lavender." Malfoy smiled thankfully, "Crabbe, Goyle, come with me to get her. Fred, George, stay with paranoid Potter."

Malfoy left with the two smallish boys in tow.

"What's he mean paranoid?" either Fred or George asked.

"It's nothing, seriously." Harry grimaced.

"Yes it is, tell us." the other ordered.

"It's just you half-sister that's all? She threatened to get me, get us all." Harry explained slowly.

"As in kill us?" the queried together.

"I don't know, she said get, but that could mean anything."

"No, about two years ago, she said she was going to get one of our butlers. None of us ever saw him again."

"And you're sure he didn't just quit?"

"And there was the dog she blew up, quite a violent person, really."

Xx

Harry sat in the common room, he was alone for the first time since the confrontation with Ginny three nights ago.

"Hello, Harry." her unmistakable voice came from the darkness of the girls' stairs.

Harry swung round, his gaze met with hers and he felt a shudder run down his spine.

"Miss me?" she questioned flirtatiously, "I know you can't stop thinking about me. I'm in every thought, every memory. I am your true love, Harry, you know that. I know that I've been foolish in the past, but I'm ready to settle down now."

She came out of the blackness, her silk nighty fitting perfectly to the slim frame of her body, but Harry found no attraction in it. He found himself thinking of his Ginny, with her red hair and her subtlety. He loved her and not this one.

"That's what you want me to say, isn't it? That I love you and only you, that all this is a game, a cry for attention. Welcome to the real world, please stop by the gift shop on the way to hell."

"Very funny, Ginny." Harry coughed.

Ginny whipped out her wand from behind her back, "All I have to do Harry, is point this at your heart and say the two simple words that could kill you forever and this time there's no Voldemort to save you."

"No, but there's me!" Malfoy leapt out of the shadows, grabbed her wand and pushed her to the floor.

"Get off me, dumbass!" she screamed outraged.

She grabbed his arm and bent it back. There was a horrific cracking, obviously Malfoy's bone and he dropped the wand in pain. She scooped it up and pointed it back to Harry's chest.

"Ready to die Potter?" she snarled.

Although he was in horrendous pain and almost in shock Malfoy grabbed a knife which had been in his sleeve. He dived at Ginny and it slid into her skin. He kept hold of it as he collapsed to the floor. She screamed in pain, but kept her wand pointed at Harry and kicked the almost unconscious Malfoy to the side.

"You have a mental problem Ginny." Harry whispered as he watched Malfoy lying there on the floor.

Ginny's leg was pouring blood and she could barely stand. She looked like she was getting weaker, if only he could get her talking long enough, but how long could Malfoy hang on?

"I do not have a mental problem." she shouted a little too loudly as someone was coming down the stairs.

Her eyes went blood shot in panic and her face pale.

"Put your wand down, Ginny. You don't really want to kill someone, do you?" his heart was racing, he couldn't predict her next move.

"But I do, I want to kill you. You took everything from me, and now I'm going to take everything from you. AVADA KEDAVRA!" As soon as the words left her mouth there was a screech from someone in the background, but Harry didn't see who, all he saw was the flash of green light heading straight for him.

Xx

Harry awoke with a start. Where was he now, was he dead? He sat up. A familiar red headed girl sat at the head. She looked tired and weary. Her once bright face now dull.

"Harry?" she whispered when he moved, "You have to make it through this."

She began to sob, but it looked as though she had already done a lot of that.

"Make it through what?" he questioned.

"You're awake? Ron come quick! He's awake!" she shouted happily, her whole face brightening up.

"What happened?" he asked suddenly realizing how sleepy he was.

"You fell off your broom and that stupid blue car ran you over. Don't you remember?" her face concerned, but still happy.

Harry shook his head with a yawn. The skinny figure of Ron rushed into the room.

"Good to have you back mate!" he grinned.

Harry managed a weak smile, "Where's Hermione?"

"She went home, she and Ron have been taking it in turns to stay here with me. They've been ever so kind to me Harry. Everyone's been visiting you, Luna and Neville stopped by yesterday. You won't believe this, but they're getting married next year." Ginny smiled.

"Married?" Harry laughed, Neville had been the last person he expected to marry this soon after leaving school.

Xx

**A/n: And Finito!!!!! No sequel!!!!! Don't request coz it just wont happen!!!!!**


End file.
